


Haven

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Todd’s omega’s weird.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Currently taking Dirk Gently requests [on my tumblr (that follow my request rules)](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/168742234160/dirk-gently-requests) so let me know if you want one~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

A full weak after Dirk’s heat has passed, the apartment finally smells _normal_ again, no longer wrought with sweat and sex. Todd comes in with two grocery bags and can actually _breathe_ , so he does, pausing to just take it in. There are three used up canisters of air freshener on the floor by the door, courtesy of Farah. After a heat, Todd’s more grateful than ever to have her—it’s good to have someone _sane_ around, when he’s spoiled from so much time spent with an even-crazier-than usual Dirk Gently in his arms.

But now they’re out of the woods for another three weeks, and Todd slips back into the familiar routine—or at least, what’s familiar when a new case isn’t tearing apart their whole lives. He kicks off his shoes and beelines for the kitchenette, groceries in hand.

He’s just made it to the fridge when Dirk comes careening around the corner, white socks giving him no traction on the linoleum floor. Somehow, it doesn’t surprise Todd that Dirk’s just in boxers and one of Todd’s old t-shirts, even though there’s no excuse anymore to not be fully dressed. It’s nearly noon. Dirk comes right up to Todd like he’s going to take _Todd’s_ clothes for the day.

Todd greets, “Hey,” and fishes the milk out of the bag. 

He gets it into the fridge, and then Dirk’s pulling at his arms, chirping, “Welcome home!” It’s a weird welcome—Todd twists around, only for Dirk to sidestep right along with him, and Todd belatedly realizes that Dirk’s trying to wrestle off his jacket. He’s learned long ago that it’s often best to just give in to Dirk’s insanity, so he lets Dirk rip it off him. As soon as Dirk’s got the jacket to himself, he’s marching off again without so much as a ‘thank you.’

Todd shakes his head at the ceiling and finishes putting away at least the things that need refrigerating before he goes to look. Even out of heat, he can _sense_ where his omega’s gone, and he follows Dirk’s trail to the bedroom. Then he remembers why he so rarely leaves Dirk alone at home.

Their bed’s pulled back from the wall. The blankets are a mess, circling the mattress in a thick, plush wall, interwoven here and there with bits of both their clothes. Sitting squarely in the center, Dirk’s beefing up the cocoon with his latest conquest: the literal clothes off Todd’s back.

As insane and messy and impractical as it all is, Todd usually likes to watch Dirk build nests before his heat. No mater how crazy he is, he’s always cuter, and he’s especially so when frantically trying to build them a fort, usually with anything he can get that smells of Todd. Todd usually hangs back to just observe, until Dirk frantically waves him over and all but begs him to come inside. This is different.

Todd walks right up and asks, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Nesting, _duh_ ,” Dirk says, like it’s nothing and obvious. 

Todd waves incredulously at their calendar on the far wall, even though it’s perpetually stuck on the July month because it has a picture of a quokka that Dirk likes better than the other eleven months’ furry animals. “But you _just had_ heat.”

“Yes,” Dirk chimes, pausing to look up at Dirk so he can properly—and needlessly—accentuate half his words, “but then I had the absolutely _brilliant_ thought—why only then? Why don’t we have a nest _all the time_?”

“Because I like having my jackets actually wearable,” Todd answers without missing a beat. And because the nest doesn’t actually _do_ anything—it doesn’t keep them any warmer than using the blankets properly would, and whatever primal instincts it’s based on, they don’t actually need a flimsy, fabric base for protection inside their own apartment. And it’s just generally a mess.

But Dirk just scoffs, and when he thrusts out his hand, there’s a big, goofy, _adorable_ smile on his handsome face. So of course Todd steps closer to take it.

He lets Dirk pull him down into the chaos, just like he always does, and he knows he always will.


End file.
